Christmas time
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil has a surprise for Francis on Christmas day, what will it be. Mpreg. Early Christmas present for the readers.


Francis let out a moan, waking up from his slumber, feeling pleasure. His green eyes glanced down to see Virgil working his length with hands and mouth. The flame wielder bucked his hips, letting his lover know he was awake. The small hero lifted his chocolate brown eyes up to meet burning green, pulling back from the treat in front of him.

"Morning Frank, sleep well?" Virgil asked, voice raspy, slender hands still fondling the prize in front of him. Francis let out a pleasured moan.

"You know I didn't. You make up for it tho'." Francis replied, large hands going to grasp some of Virgil's dreads. The large red head took note of Virgil's darkening face, as a blush formed on the electric hero.

"I just want to make sure your happy and loved Frank," Virgil responded, leaning over to give Francis's cock tip a quick suck. Francis smiled softly, letting out a small moan.

"Get up 'ere sparky," Francis replied, Virgil blushed deeper and crawled up the muscular body. As soon as Virgil was face to face with Francis, they were kissing passionately. Soon the large red head had Virgil pinned to the bed as he nipped at the sleek neck presented to him. Virgil let out a moan as Francis bit onto a pleasure point. Virgil loved being bit, loved being marked by the older man, loved having the red head for his lover. Francis began kissing downwards on the dark body, stopping to give attention to each nipple, making them hard nubs. He pulled back, admiring the nipple stud that Virgil had in his right nipple. The dread headed boy had gotten it on a whim, two days ago when they had been last minute Christmas shopping.

His green gaze traveled to Virgil's face, noting the glazed look on it. He let out a husky chuckle, and kissed his boy deeply one more time. Their naked erections brushed together and Virgil arched into the heated body above him, moaning into their kiss. When the red head pulled back, he began to thrust against the body beneath him, loving how Virgil squirmed.

"Please Francis, need you," Virgil moaned out, dreaded head thrashing and slender hips bucking against hotter ones.

"Need me how angel?" Francis replied, raspy voice growling out, his own pleasure evident.

"I-in me, please." Virgil moaned out, a slender hand slinking to his entrance. The younger meta human let out a moan as one slender finger entered his semi loose hole. Francis let out a growl when he realized what Virgil was doing. Virgil had a way to get Francis to pound him into the mattress, It was finger fucking himself in front of the pyro, begging the red head to take him. It always worked on Francis, because he loved sliding into the still virgin tight heat that was Virgil. Francis stopped thrusting to grab Virgil's slender hand. Virgil let out a moan of disappointment.

"Damn sparky, what's gotten into you? Your bein' a horny little fucker right now," Francis rasped out, one of his large hands holding both of Virgil's slender wrists, his other hand and arm were holding himself up.

"Just want you in me, please Frank, want you so bad," Virgil moaned out, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Francis released a loud moan at Virgil's wording. Whenever Virgil talked even slightly dirty Francis's member would get harder. But he was also concerned by how much Virgil had been wanting a lot of sex in the past two months.

"We need to talk about this Virg'. You've been wanting nothin' but sex for the last two months, and you've been gettin' sick and cravin' weird things." Francis was horny as hell, but his concern for his little husband out weighed it by along shot. Virgil stopped moving, and looked up at his stronger husband.

"I'll tell you after okay? Just please?" Virgil begged out. Francis sighed, Virgil had been ignoring this topic for the last two weeks, today was christmas, and the red head didn't want to argue.

"Fine, but if you try and get out of this, I'm cuttin' you off, we clear?" Francis growled out, getting the bottle of lube from where it had fallen the night before, and lubed himself up.

"Of course, heart," Virgil said, his face had slight look of pure joy on it. The joy turned back into lust when Francis thrust into the tight, wet heat of the body below him. Virgil let out a scream in pleasure. Francis didn't even wait for Virgil to adjust, he was still loose from the night before and from pleasuring himself, and began to thrust wildly. Virgil's legs wrapped around Francis's waist, lifting his hips for a better angle. Francis's large hands splayed across Virgil's hips as he buried his face in the crook of Virgil's neck.

"Yes, Frank, yes, harder, Oh god, Frank," Virgil garbled out, body arching into the heated body above him, slender hands clawing at Francis's back. His warm chocolate eyes, were rolling into the back of his head as Francis savagely pounded into Virgil's willing body, hitting his prostate every time. Francis moaned and began to beat down on Virgil, feeling the slight outward curve of the chocolate abdomen against his own. The red head had noticed that particular part of his boy had been firmer then normal, fuller. It made him burn with curiosity, but it could wait, for now. The bed let out a creak as the head board smacked the wall behind it.

"Oooohhhhh, harder, faster, ooohhh," Virgil moaned out again. Francis pulled back to pant into Virgil's ear.

"What, don't want to walk for the rest of the week?" Francis's raspy voice was heavy with lust, burning for release.

"No, oohh," Virgil arched into Francis wantonly, begging for more. Francis gave it to him, pounding into the willing flesh beneath him. Moments later, Virgil came hard, screaming his pleasure to the world. The electronics sparked to life then, just as quickly, shuttered to a stop. The vice like grip Virgil's body made around the thick meat in him, made Francis shout his own pleasure as his own scorching cum filled up Virgil's insides. Virgil came so hard, he momentarily went unconscious from such pleasure. Francis rode out his orgasm, and then stopped to catch his breath, sliding out of the still body below him. It wasn't the first time that Virgil had fainted from the pleasure, and it wouldn't be the last, that Francis knew.

Moments later, Virgil came to, shuddering lightly. Sex with Francis was always the best. Not that Virgil had anything else to compare to, Francis was his first, last and only.

"Spill sparky," Francis ground out when he noticed that Virgil was awake. Virgil deflated only slightly as the fire wielder pulled out with a slick sound. Virgil was pulled into a strong grasp as Francis lied back, Virgil's head on his shoulder.

"You know how the meta human's DNA got scrambled when we got the gas?" Virgil asked, snuggling his face into Francis's hot chest.

"Yeah, so?" Francis said.

"Well, Richie found out that if the DNA is tweaked just right, males can actually get pregnant. I was his first test two months ago. Merry Christmas," Virgil said shyly, not looking Francis in the eye. Francis was silent for a moment, processing what he'd been told.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Francis asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm to months along," Virgil said, finally looking up. Francis shot up, and Virgil gave a startled squeak at the sudden movement.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have hurt you and the baby with all the rough sex we've been havin'. Virgil, you could have been hurt to." Francis was slightly panicked. Though, the joy began to break through the panic, excitement that he was going to be a dad.

"I've been given a clean bill of health, so has the baby. I promise you. The baby's a little higher then a normal baby, so you don't have to worry about that. I also plan to go a doctor every other day, and the first sonogram will be tomorrow." Virgil replied. Francis automatically pulled Virgil into his lap, being in the sitting position.

"So, we're going to be parents?" Francis said, raspy voice barely above a whisper. It had been a habit he'd picked up in the foster homes he'd been in.

"Yes," Virgil whispered back. Francis smiled and let out a whoop of joy. This was defiantly the best Christmas he'd ever had. He kissed Virgil passionately and pretty much bounced around the house the whole day. Virgil only yelled at him once, when Francis's over protection got to much. Both were happy, and both were getting the kids they both wanted. Merry Christmas indeed.

**Happy holidays all, hope you enjoy your breaks and get lots of rest.**


End file.
